The son of Madara
by Not another anime fanfic
Summary: What if Madara had a son before he died and he infiltrated the leaf village from an early age. How would this affect the Naruto universe and the outcome of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I written before and I decided to do it on Naruto as I enjoyed both series of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I watched him start as a small immature 12 year old boy before growing up and maturing into the 7th Hokage (although I must admit, I've not seen any of Boruto). Anyway, I wrote this for fun as I thought it would be a different thing to have in the Naruto universe. I'll apologise in advance if it seems boring to start off with and for any grammar and spell mistakes that I make as it will only be me writing and checking over. But I promise to try my best to improve the action and adventure in this story. However, I will also try to keep this fanfiction to stick to the original story arcs, but there will be significant changes throughout this story, so please try to keep that in mind. IN NO WAY DO I OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR ANY THING RELATED TO THE FRANCHISE (plz don't sue me)** **Anyway, on to the story**

Blood. The strong and sickly aroma of it filled the cool harsh air in large quantities. The shock on everyone's face was obvious to see for no one had expected such a simple attack to do so much damage to such a large and powerful army.

'Is this all you can manage?!' a mysterious figure clad in red armour shouted from atop a grotesque bulb-like creature 'disappointing! I was expecting much more of a challenge from the 'great and mighty' united shinobi alliance' the sarcasm high in his voice as he spat those words out.

'It's not over yet' a blond male cried out in an attempt at boosting morale whilst struggling to clamber to his own feet. This caught one of the men atop the great creature off guard. 'Whilst I can still stand, I will still continue to fight, I simply can't allow myself to fail here!' The male had medium length golden yellow hair, bright blue eyes and orange and black jumpsuit. By the way the rest of the army looked at him, he was clearly respected by all, even though he only looked about 16. However, as he struggled to his feet, his legs simply gave out and he fell back down. The fatigue of fighting the man was clearly taking its toll on the teen. His body was already covered in scratches and bruises, whilst there was a large cut across his left arm, probably sustained from the last attack.

This caused the mysterious figure to throw his head back in a fit of laughter, one which deserved to have belonged to a mad man, his long jet-black hair flailing wildly as did his armour, resulting in a scrapping sound as the red plates collided with each other. 'You have no hope of beating me, just give up' he boasted, stomping his right foot down whilst hunching his back to look closer at the people he was talking down upon. The man was clearly letting his confidence over take him, whilst taking in the joy of casting the opposing shinobi further into a deep dark pit of despair and hopelessness.

At that moment, another shinobi decided to emerge and stepped forward from the pure carnage behind them. He stood next to the blond figure, who was now lying on the floor attempting to stand up again. This shinobi had long jet-black hair with crimson red highlights, which was held back by a pure black head band which simply read 'ninja'. Two individual bangs seemed to fall flawlessly over the headband, lining up with his jawline on either side of his face. His onyx black eyes seemed to glow with a fire of determination and had a hint of a hidden strength, just begging to be released.

Whilst his sleeveless navy blue unzipped hoodie seemed to be stained with blood and dust, the blood was unknown to either be his own or his allies, his black trousers were ripped and tattered around the edges as they clung closely to his body through either sweat or blood, before ending half way down his shins. This was due to his pair of black sandals, which started from his upper shin, so he tended to tuck the ends of his trousers into them. He did this so his black sandals could provide more protection for walking or fighting. The grey skin tight shirt he wore under his hoodie seemed to be torn in multiple places, revealing multiple shallow cuts and bruised skin. He wore a pair of gauntlets which heavily resembled a pair of lion paws. They covered his entire hands, however they didn't seem to restrict his hand movement, this was because they seemed to be made of a lightweight metal which was thin, yet strong. He kept these on by using a series of leather straps wrapped around his wrists. Engraved on the palm of the gauntlets seemed to be the image of a lion mid roar, this acted as the seal for ejecting or withdrawing the 5 sharp curved metal blades which lived on the fingers of the gauntlets, these seemed to resemble the claws on the paws of a lion. The colour of the gauntlets seemed to match his red highlights, yet also had a sort of golden glow to them. Although they looked such a vibrant colour, they were dented and scratched all over, possibly due to being relied on heavily to fight in such an intense battle.

'Naruto is right' he shouted confidently, amplifying his voice with his chakra to ensure that everyone could hear him clearly. 'Just because things look bleak does not mean that this battle is lost. It's time to show Madara and his lackeys just how strong the ninja of the new generation are! He looked downwards to face the blonde and placed a gauntlet clad hand on his shoulder, with the claws retracted of course 'you've fought valiantly my friend, leave the rest to me for now. You go get patched up so you're ready to back me up' the dark-haired shinobi instructed with a smile on his face. Naruto looked like he wanted to disagree and object, but he knew his argument was irrelevant. He couldn't even stand up, never mind fight, so he didn't object when a pink haired shinobi appeared behind him and began to emit a greenish glow from her hands, which began to heal his wounds. The dark haired shinobi began to advance further, closing the distance between himself and the figure now known as Madara. He passed some of his chakra through the gauntlets to the seals, in order to drag out the hidden blades once again.

This caused Madara, to begin to laugh even harder and at a higher volume than before.

'This is priceless' Madara announced in between his rib breaking bursts of laughter 'to think that my son is acting as a leader for once! oops did I say that last part out loud' he mocked loudly

The dark haired shinobi silently cursed. 'There it goes, my well-guarded secret, something that I'd kept well hidden for around 10 years' he thought to himself. He looked up to watch Madara jump down from the bulb like creature, leaving another man on his own on top of the mighty beast, before landing directly in front of Uzoo.

'Join me my son. With your power alongside mine, this battle will easily be ours. This is your destiny after all' Madara proclaimed, outstretching his hand to his son, Uzoo.

The disbelieving mutters increased in volume to shouts of anger as the rest of the force demanded answers as they simply could not wrap their heads around it. A 17-year-old, the son of Madara?! This physically could not be possible.

'Uzoo' a male in a green jonin vest with black hair, tied up in a way which resembled a pineapple, shouted from behind him 'tell us it isn't true, this can't be true, it's simply impossible, right?' he pleaded, the usually level headed jonin losing his composure, he was desperate to learn that Madara was throwing out false accusations about one of his closest friends.

Uzoo sighed again. 'Shikamaru must really feel like such an idiot, befriending the son of a traitor to both clan and village' he thought to himself with a chuckle. 'Well since they already know, at least I don't have to hold myself back anymore'

As he turned to answer Shikamaru, a kunai came flying towards his head. He closed his eyes concentrating chakra in to them before the kunai made contact. A loud **CLANG** echoed across the battle field. When Uzoo reopened his eyes, he was greeted with stares of disgust and betrayal. For the kunai, which would have most certainly killed him if not serious wounded the young man, collided with the stomach of a very large grey skeleton emanating around Uzoo's body. A Susanoo.

'Troublesome' Shikamaru muttered whilst refusing to take his eyes off his former 'friend' before shouting to the other shinobi behind him 'he already has his Mangekyo Sharingan unlocked, we need to assume formation immediately!'

A loud battle cry flooded the ground as other shinobi managed to find the strength to struggle to their feet after all. After ignoring Shikamaru's warning, they still attempted to charge Uzoo. Although this didn't work as most of the shinobi were blown away by the skeletal hand of a blue Susanoo. Uzoo, turned to reface his father, to see that he had called forth the skeletal version of his Susanoo already.

'Oh god' Uzoo wondered to himself 'how did it turn out like this, such a choice. Friends and village or family'

His name is Uzoo Uchiha, and this is his story.

 **How did you guys find the first chapter? I enjoyed writing it personally, even though I struggled majorly with starting the entire story. However because of how much I struggled with starting this story off, I did have to revert to a 3rd person point of view, this was purely for the chapter however, as I want to write as much of this story from Uzoo's POV, although there maybe some situations where I show it from someone else's POV to attempt to capture the story in a different light, however when this is the case I'll make sure that's clearly stated. I tried to keep the characters and details involved at the start of the story to a minimum as I'm not focusing on the 4th Shinobi war majorly yet. I already have the plan for the next chapter and that should be uploaded within the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey again guys. For this chapter, I used a timeline for the events in the Naruto universe, now, I have no clue if its 100 accurate or not, however, the owner claims that it is the most accurate found, so it's the best I have found to go off. It isn't my timeline so I take no responsibility for owning it and I'll make sure to post the link to it somewhere if you'd like to go and check it out for any reason.** **(** **wiki/User:Seelentau/Naruto_Timeline** **). Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

 ** _67 years before._**

 _'_ _Fighting, that's all that seems to happen nowadays'_ I thought to myself, whilst staring up at the pure white clouds floating harmlessly above my head. On warm days like this, I simply enjoy nothing more than just lying down on my back alone, allowing my body to extend fully before placing my hands behind the back of my head and letting myself take in the beauty of the nature surrounding me in the garden of our clan house. This garden is hidden within our property like it's our very own secret paradise.

It's here that I usually come to hide from my worries of war. I find that the vibrant colours of this hidden oasis help to supress the memories of battles and bloodlust. This truly was a sacred place to me, a place of concealed beauty. Flowers of different colours ran along the walls of the compound, whilst in the middle of the garden stood a simple marble figure. This depicted my father in all his hard-earned glory. The statue shows him with his foot firmly planted upon a rock, whilst he held a banner with the Uchiha clan crest in his right hand. His long jet-black hair waving behind him violently, whilst his Sharingan gazed off far into the distance. This statue was one of my father's most prized possessions and I don't blame him as it must have cost a lot of money to make, even for the head of the clan. I find that this place tends to help distract me from the constant battles cries and screams for blood that the other members of my clan would make on a near regular basis. I stifled a yawn whilst watching the clouds move slowly across the vibrant light blue sky.

 _'_ _I wish that I could be that high too, watching the earth move slowly beneath me. Knowing that what the people on the ground would do results in no harm to me_ ' I thought to myself, before drifting off into a gentle slumber.

'Uzoo! A small child shouted from the entrance to the hidden garden, breaking me out of my peaceful trance and bringing me back to harsh reality of the real world. The boy had short red crimson hair with what looked to be black highlights throughout, the opposite of my hair I always thought. However, that seemed to be about as far as our differences went as we shared the same colour eyes, same colour navy blue robe (which came down to our shins and was tied around our waists with a black drawstring) and same type of black sandals (although both in different sizes). The boy looked like he could not be any older than 5 years old. 'Our father wishes for your presence and asked for me to escort you there. Hurry up as you know how much he detests to be kept waiting' the small boy quickly uttered before rushing back up the wooden steps, which connected the gardens entrance with the compound, before disappearing from sight.

I groaned as I gave the clouds one last passing glance. ' _How does that kid have so much energy'_ I thought to myself with a quiet chuckle, before slowly clambering to my feet whilst making sure that I stretched my body out fully whilst doing so. Due to father being the head of the clan he tended to only want to talk on either important clan business that required he'd be away from home or if he felt that I was slacked off in my training. This was because he was usually very busy handling urgent clan business and/or his other various responsibilities. I touched the scar on the back of my right hand as I recalled the memory about the last time my father wished for my presence. I shuddered whilst remembering the pain of removing the kunai he implanted in my hand after failing to best him in my punishment spar. It took 'her' all night to prevent more blood loss from occurring, whilst taking a further 3 weeks before the injury had fully healed to the extent that I could return to training at the level father had demanded.

After standing up, I took a few seconds to re-adjust my centre of gravity as it felt like I was lying down for hours, which I probably had, before I eventually began to walk up the oak steps which lead down into the garden before entering the house. Upon re-entering the house, the small boy grabbed my wrist and began to lead me down a long corridor on my left, this corridor was the largest in the house as it contained as the major rooms, these included the shared bedroom of me and my brother, my father's room and office, also the rooms of other various important clan members who father insisted on housing as he wanted them close to his side, to simply name a few rooms.

'Okiniiri' I began to ask the small boy as we began our walk down the corridor, 'did father mention why he requested me?

Okiniiri simply shook his head 'he only told me to come and to escort you quickly to his office'

'I see'. This wasn't a good sign as he gave Okiniiri the same instructions on the last occasion that he wanted to see me. A tingle shot through the scar on my hand as I remembered the kunai incident once again. 'Man, I'm going to get my ass kicked again' I thought as we continued our journey down the long corridor. We walked in silence for the rest of the way, before we eventually arrived at my father's office. He seemed to be in here a lot recently. I took a deep breath before knocking twice on the doorframe. Father simply hated when anyone would randomly enter his office as he felt it was a show of bad manners and treated it as a sign of disrespect towards him. 'Father, it's me' I made sure to announce myself clearly. 'Okiniiri told me that you requested my presence?

'Enter my child' a solemn voice demanded from inside the room. The tone of his voice demanded respect and just oozed authority, despite being muffled by the walls. ' _Yep, father is not someone who anyone in the right mind would willing provoke_ ' I thought with a grimace before I put on a serious face and turned to look at Okiniirii.

'It's probably best if you left now, go tend to the plants in the garden or something' I told him, not wanting him to overhear the conversation me and father were about to have, as I had the strange feeling that it was not going to end well for me.

'Okay' he exclaimed happily as turned and skipped back down the corridor in the direction of the garden. Sometimes I envied Okiniirii as being 5 years old seemed like such a long time ago, even though it was only a couple of weeks ago that I turned 7. Yet, despite that, I could already tell that Okiniirii is a lot stronger than I was at that age. This was probably the reason why father tended to favour him over me. As sad as it seems but in my family, the stronger you are, the more love and attention you get. This tends to be why I train on my own most of the time and why I tend to have more free time to relax and stare at the clouds. Whilst Okiniirii is usually pushed a lot more into studying and training by the more advanced members of the clan under father's strict orders. It's clear that father feels like Okiniirii is a much more suitable successor to him, even though I'm the oldest son. I wasn't that bothered as leadership always seemed so boring to me.

I inhaled a long deep breath, before pushing open the double wooden doors that kept my father's office cut off from the rest of the world. When the doors were fully opened, not to my surprise was it revealed that my father had company. He was sat behind his desk in the far right of the room with his eyes closed in his trademark navy blue robe, whilst crowded around his desk were 3 top elite members of the Uchiha clan, they seemed to be bickering intensely about something, but I paid it no attention. I recognised all of them immediately as they were some of the most important clan members and I had trained under them before they had decided to desert me to focus more on Okinirri's training, forcing me to train on my own in the process. These were some of the few that father insisted on staying close to him. Their names were Ha, Shīrudo and No Uchiha.

Both Ha and Shīrudo were large men who tended to stick close to father when in combat. Both men had the same colour of pitch black eyes and they both specialised in brutal close-range combat. This meant that they were both battled hardened veterans since they both practically lived for fighting nowadays, this was due to them having nothing else to do with their own time as they had long since forsaken their social lives for the benefit of the clan.

Since they tended to spend most of their free time on a battle field, they both seemed to live in their armour. This armour was the standard requirement for Uchiha fighters as it had turned into a sort of tradition for the Uchiha clan to wear this is battle sometime after being introduced many years ago. This armour consisted of red plated slabs and was regularly accompanied with a pair of black gloves and sandals. Because they both tended to get involve in combat so often, both had scars in the most obvious of places. Ha had one which ran down the left side of his face from just above his eyebrow and ending on his cheek, this was from when he fought someone from the Uzumaki clan and was unable to dodge a quick sword slice. Likewise, Shīrudo had one which ran across his right arm, about 5 inches along the back of his forearm, he had obtained this in a practise spar with Ha when his shield had broken due to the ferocity of one of Ha's attacks.

However, that was about as far as similarities went between the two clan warriors. This was because Ha was bald, whilst Shīrudo had short jet-black hair. He did attempt to hide this by wearing a black bandana over it, which featured the Uchiha clan crest in the middle of it. Unfortunately for Shīrudo though it often came off at the worst moments, whilst in combat for example.

Although they had both fought in many battles, the weapons they liked to utilise varied greatly. This was the key way of telling them apart in battle. This was due to Ha being the main leader of the offensive troop unit. This meant that he tended to utilise more attacking minded weaponry, his personal favourite was a large two-handed black and gold double ended sword that he had nicknamed 'Shi', this was because if you were hit with 'Shi', you were practically dead anyway. Shi was easily longer than Okiniiri in length, whilst being about as thick as my torso. There was a mini skull engraved on the bottom of the hilt, which Ha stated on multiple different occasions 'gave her a lot more character'. The rest of the hilt though was tightly wrapped in brown leather, this was to provide a softer grip from when Ha went berserk in battle.

Shīrudo tended to be a bit different from Ha though, this was due to him preferring to utilise a more defensive style of weaponry. This would often lead to Shīrudo overseeing more important missions, when defence was considered to be more important than offense. Shīrudo would usually show his defensive preference by making sure that he always had at least two golden metal shields attached to his forearms along with his standard choice in weapons, to which he preferred a standard sword and another shield. The shields on his forearms were made of an extremely lightweight metal, this was to prevent him from being weighed down in combat, which had earned him the nickname of 'Arumajiro' on the battle field.

However, No Uchiha was very different compared to the other men. This was due to him being the head field medic and strategist for the clan. This was easily attainable for him as the clan tended to train brawn over brain most of the time. This lead to No being a very important member of the clan and often resulted in him being the one giving Okiniiri lessons in strategy, medical ninjutsu and other subjects which required intelligence. Although, the main thing which set No apart from the rest of the clan was the fact that he wore glasses, could not activate his Sharingan and that he tended to wear a white robe with the standard pair of black sandals. Most members of the clan put this down to his poor eyesight in the first place. Only my father seemed to understand Nos true worth and made sure to take full advantage of it.

This often lead to No being discriminated against and being isolated from the rest of the clan. Although, that was what made me relate more and more to him, as I also seemed to be detested by the other members of the clan too. This was due to my heritage, although my brother didn't seem to have to cope with this abuse as this was due to father personally punishing those caught responsible for abusing his second born, whilst he left me to struggle through the harsh abuse as I had disgraced the almighty Uchiha clan by being born a half breed, a cross between 2 clans in an attempt at holding peace. For you see, my mother was Mito Uzumaki, the heiress to the mighty Uzumaki clan. She wed my father in secret in an attempt at strengthening the bonds between the 2 clans in order to prevent future bloodshed by forming an alliance.

However, the marriage did not end well, as the Uzumaki clan eventually classed it as void 5 years in due to personal complaint for the treatment she and I received. However, father refused to allow her to take her children with her, a 3-year-old Okiniiri and a 5-year-old me. I haven't see my mother in at least 2 years now, but I know that father still blames me for the breakdown of his marriage. This often to leads to drunken abuse, either though verbal accusations or/and physical beatings.

'Ha, Shīrudo, No, leave us. I wish to speak to my son in private' Madara barked. He slammed his hand down on his desk when he felt like they were taking too long. Ha made sure that he bumped into me and that his fist 'accidentally' collided my solar plexus. Ha had hated me ever since he found out about my heritage, so much so that he would make up false training reports for when he helped to train me in offensive weaponry in an attempt to get me in trouble with father. However, all that hated me came curtesy of the scar on his face.

' _I thought that scar looked cool though, I mean at least he's got an excuse now for why he looks so ugly'_ I thought between wheezes whilst Shīrudo and No both scurried past me. Shīrudo made no attempt to look at me as he had long forsaken me alongside our training, whilst No uttered what seemed to be an apology for Ha's actions. No was the only one who objected to not being able to train both me and my brother, but was quickly shut up after being threatened by other clan members. Once, the 3 of them had left the room and the doors had closed with a resounding **BANG** , my father offered me a seat at the front of his desk. He waited for me to sit down in front of him before he began to speak.

'I've had reports that you've been slacking off in your training yet again. How many times must I tell you that the head of the clan cannot be seen with having weak offspring' my father spoke, a silent rage was brewing in his eyes, I could see that he was basically begging for a reason to release his fury.

 _'_ _Damn it! It is just like the last time'_ I mentally cursed, clutching at my right hand with my left, before moving both out of sight within the sleeves of my robe.

'If I have failed to meet your expectations in training father, please know that it wasn't intended. I will strive to improve upon my performances to meet your expectations in the future. Although I must add that I find it extremely hard to track progress and to improve as I have no teachers to help me progress further' I attempted to calmly pleaded to try and diffuse the situation before it got even more intense. Unfortunately, that just seemed to have the opposite effect as he began to goad me.

'What about the training that Ha and Shīrudo were supposed to be providing you with? my father questioned with a smirk on his face, the look in his eyes already told me that he knew why.

'I'm afraid that they both abandoned me the moment that Okiniiri was eligible to be trained' I informed, a silent rage beginning to rise deep within me. Father knew how much I hated being compared to others, especially my younger brother.

'And why would you assume this is' he clearly knew that his attempts at provoking me were working and that he could see my frustration being expressed through my eyes and body language.

'As you should know by now father, Okiniirii is a lot stronger than I was at that age' I spat unapologetically towards him as I turned my head away from his eyes to look down at the floor. My anger was clearly getting the better of me now, however, I knew that was a mistake as I'd given the him the exact reason he had wanted to punish me.

I didn't even see his strike coming as his fist collided with my nose. I fell backwards on to the floor, temporarily stunned from the sudden contact as I felt warm blood gush out at an alarming rate. I realised immediately from my lessons with No in medical ninjutsu that it was broken in at least 2 different places, this was due to it being stuck at a 90-degree angle to the left. Being the prideful person that I am, this next thing was a major insult towards me as a warrior and as man. I assumed a bowing position on the floor and began to beg for his forgiveness.

'I'm sorry to have disgraced you yet again father, I give my word that it shall not happen again' I informed him, whilst my own rage was beginning to run amok. Father knew exactly what I hated and how to push my buttons in his favour. It caused my pride so much damage, but I knew that I had no hope against him in 1 on 1 combat, because of this I forcibly swallowed the bitter pill as begged for forgiveness as my life currently depended on it.

Suddenly, I was stuck again. This time the blow collided the back of my head. As I looked up from my position on the floor, more blood spilling from my face in the process, I saw that father had risen from his chair and from the look on his face was unimpressed with what he saw in his child.

'Disgraced me again. That's all you seem to do nowadays' he hissed. 'You're supposed to be the mature one, my true successor. But how can I possibly leave such a high and intense responsibility up to you when all you seem to want to do is look at clouds and sleep outside!

I could feel my blood reaching its boiling point. I curled both of my hands into fists hard, my fingernails digging into the skin of my palms causing more of my blood to spill, in an attempt at preventing myself from lashing out at him. ' _I swear if he mentions what I think he's going to mention, I'm going to lose it for real'_ I thought viciously, letting my emotions get the best of me. I redirected my attention to the ground so that he was unable to see the anger that was rising to the surface of my eyes. However, he took this only as an insult.

'You can't even look me in the eye whilst being scolded, aye boy?! He ranted as his foot reconnected with my head again, crushing my nose further into the ground in the process. I felt it break in even more places, but I simply refused to move. I attempted to try and take this beating like a man as I had done many times before. Except, this time it was different. This time he was sober and in control of his own actions, this time he wasn't slurring his words and was making coherent sentences, this showed to me the extent of his hatred for me. His unwanted child who cost him his marriage and he was finally getting his sweet vengeance. I could physically make up no more excuses for this vile human that I called father. My anger began growing even more, as it threatened to engulf me in a wave of pure emotion, whilst tears were beginning to sting the back of my eyes due to the pain but I refused to allow them to fall as father would simply increase the intensity of the beating to 'toughen' me up. For the first time in my life I felt my grasp on reality slipping. The only thing keeping me keeping me tied down to this reality was his foot colliding my head. Again, and again and again.

'You really are a submissive little coward you know' he goaded me, changing his attack pattern as he launched a kick into the right side of my torso. He put so much force behind this kick that it sent me flying into the nearest wall and as I slumped to a heap on the floor, I felt the pain from his kick course through the entire right side of my body. He then reached out and grabbed my throat with his right hand and began raising me off the ground until I reached his height level. This was so he could look me in the eyes, but I refused to give him the satisfaction as I kept my eyes fixated on the ground. 'I guess in that aspect, you're exactly like your mother' he whispered in my left ear as he pulled his left arm back, ready to land another punch in my face.

However, he was caught completely off guard when I caught his fist before contact could be made. That had done it. The thing that I was dreading being mentioned. He knew how much I despised that woman for running off and leaving me here with him and the rest of the clan, so the last thing I wanted mentioning was her. I felt my reality slip away from me, the only thing I knew in that moment was that I was done with apologising. Never again would I resort to that level of begging even if it meant my life, it simply wasn't worth it. I threw my right hand out on instinct as I somehow knew where his next blow was going to land without even needing to look.

I was heavily surprised at what I saw in father's eyes when I eventually raised my head to meet his gaze. I saw the anger at his failure of a son, disappointment for how I had failed him and even shock for daring to raise a hand against him to protect myself slowly disappear and watched as those emotions were replace with one that I hadn't seen in a long time. Pride.

'The Sharingan, awakened in but a mere child' he uttered in silent confusion whilst he gazed deeper into my eyes, his brain clearly not believing what his eyes were telling him. However, before I had time to question it, I lost consciousness due to the damage I received from his beating.

 **Here are a few words that I used throughout this that you might not know the meaning to (or at least according to google translate, I know that isn't completely reliable but it's the best I've got for translating English to Japanese)**

 **Ha – 'Blade'**

 **Shīrudo – 'Shield'**

 **No – 'Brain'**

 **Okiniirii – 'Favourite'**

 **Shi – 'Death'**

 **Arumajiro – Armadillo**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, Chapter 3 should be out very soon. I did plan on having Uzoo's entire past with Madara in this one chapter, but it was taking way too long to write, and I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke I found myself staring up at a familiar dark brown oak ceiling in pitch black darkness, indicating to me that I'd been unconscious for the rest of the day. As I tried to move I felt a slight crushing weight over my legs, which seemed to be wrapped under a bed cover. I began to sit up, to gather my bearings and see what in the world was crushing me. After a few moments of allowing my eyes to adjust to the sudden drop in light, I realised that it was the unconscious form of No Uchiha that was restricting my legs. He seemed to be lightly dreaming away at least from the sounds of his soft snores. His glasses were in a pile on the floor, whilst his hair was frayed on either side of his head and it was beginning to look a little bit greasy. I assumed this was either through sleep or from the sheer stress of a healing process. I remembered No telling me from our training that although he was the best medical ninja in the clan, it drained an enormous amount of his chakra and energy to even perform the simplest of tasks.

 _'_ _If No is here, then that must mean father ordered him to heal my injuries this time'_ I thought to myself before I began to reach my right hand up to check my nose. To my surprise it wasn't broken anymore. ' _If only he ordered this the last time, I could've avoided this scar'_ I groaned out loud whilst gazing down at my right hand. Unfortunately, I had groaned a bit too loudly, as the sudden noise had caused No to stir from his slumber.

'What the? Uzoo?' No began to question whilst adjusting himself into a sitting position on his knees and rubbing his eyes groggily.

'Well who else is it going to be, do you often fall asleep on others?' I responded with my trademark smirk, one which No knew all too well as that was the standard response I gave him every time I won an argument or if I successfully proved him incorrect.

That remark received a grunt of acknowledgement from No, as he reached for his glasses with his left hand before attempting to fix his onyx black hair by pulling it back into a standard pony tail, he began to try and hold it in place with a small black hair band. He usually kept this handy on his left wrist in case of hair emergencies, which seemed to be a given with this guy due to how often he would be required to heal people. After making sure that his hair was in a semi decent fashion and that his glasses were securely placed on his face, he rose to a standing position, making sure he removed all creases from his blindingly white robe in the process. Then he set his gaze back upon me, disbelief was plastered across his face.

'Just frankly what were you thinking earlier?! No started to rant angrily 'picking a fight with one of the strongest shinobi in the world, never mind the clan! Do you realise the extent of the damage he caused around your body?! 2 broken ribs, a fractured skull, your freaking nose was broken in at least 6 different places for god sake. It took me a solid 4 hours just to repair all the urgent damage, another 1 to fix all the bruises across your body and the possible concussion you probably would have had to deal with when you woke up. So, tell me just what the hell do you have to say for yourself?!

I couldn't help but start laughing at the sight that was unfolding in front of me. The 5ft 4 man in the white robe was getting himself so heavily worked up that I swear he would have taken flight up through the roof at any given moment if he didn't get the serious reply he wanted soon enough. But it was so hard to take him seriously when he would get like that. After a couple of minutes of laughing hysterically, much of which was to his annoyance, I managed to find my words for long enough to give him an answer.

'Well, I guess that my ability to take all of that beating just shows how cool I am' I announced, before shooting No a thumbs-up with my left hand and jumping up to my feet.

No sighed silently in response to my pose, but with how much time he had spent with me, he already knew that it was the best he was going to get. He turned and began to stride towards the door, before refacing me to pass on a message he had for me, apparently father wanted to see me again. My mood dropped as soon as I heard this.

 _'_ _Great! Beating me once just wasn't good enough for him, he just has to make it twice in a day, at least I think it's the same day'_ I thought whilst not really taking in the rest of the message No relayed as he opened the door and making sure that he left the room quickly, this was shown by his lack of manners as he left the door to the room wide open. ' _Well, maybe if I see him quickly, I won't be beaten as bad'_ I sarcastically thought before making sure that I looked presentable enough to request another audience alone with father.

After combing my dark hair backwards into a style which kept it out of my eyes and changing my navy-blue robe for a dark grey one, I rushed out of my room, only to end up flying head first into someone standing in the door way. My face ended up colliding with his red plated armour as I wound up flying backwards landing back in the middle of my room on my ass with a thumping pain across my forehead.

'Would you watch where you're going already?! I need to speak with my father' I hissed whilst not bothering to look at the visitor, and clutching at my forehead.

'Then speak child' the voice in the doorway boomed. I looked upwards to spot my father standing there crossing his arms, his stern gaze set upon me. I hated being on the receiving aid of that gaze, it always seemed able to pierce through solid stone even if in complete darkness. 'Are you going to invite me in to talk, or are you going to continue staring. Because if you choose the latter, you will lose boy' my father questioned. He seemed to make sure that he applied extra emphasis to the word 'boy'.

'Would you please do me the honour of entering the room of the clan disgrace? although I must warn you that if you prolong your stay it will begin to rub off on you' I asked and warned, the sarcasm and anger was high on my voice. However, father seemed to hear only my words and not my tone as he entered the room. He sat down at the small wooden desk, which had on it a small candle. This was positioned at the far wall in the room, across from that lay the beds which were parallel from each other leaned up against separate walls, whilst a small wardrobe was built into the wall positioned behind the door.

Father didn't even look at me when he called out for me to 'close the door and join him' to discuss important matters. After the door was closed, I sat down opposite to father in the same manner, on my knees with my arms crossed. I watched as father began to flick through a couple of hand signs before allowing a small flame to erupt from his mouth and light the candle, which began to emit light across the dark room. He looked up to see what was probably a look of surprise on my face as I had never seen anyone use the fire style so accurately and delicately before. He picked up the candle, carefully examining the sides whilst also allowing the candle to light up his face fully although it left shadows placed under his nose and brows.

'I know that you think that I am focusing more on Okiniirii recently, and I will neither confirm or apologise for that belief' father began stating, this caused me to wonder what the point of this was again. 'HOWEVER,' father boomed once more, snapping me out of my thoughts before continuing when he was sure he had my full attention 'it seems that I have made a nearly fatal mistake by not recognising your abilities'

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Was this fathers' way of admitting to me that he was starting to acknowledge my skills. ' _I'm so confused, earlier he's beating me, now he's recognising me. There must be some sort of joke, here right?_ I thought whilst my mind began analysing about 50 different scenarios of why this would make sense. Before I finally remembered his words from earlier.

'Father, may I speak? I asked taking the feint nod of his head as his answer 'what exactly is the Sharingan?

This caused a feint chuckle to escape from my father's lips, must to my dismay. Father never laughed, even when 'she' was around. He must be plotting something seriously evil I started to think as I relooked him in the eyes.

'You see' father started to explain 'the Sharingan is the visual prowess that we, as Uchiha's, possess. This is what makes us better from the rest of the ninja world. This is what also gives us power close to the level of gods. It is a dojutsu powered by emotions, the stronger you feel the more your Sharingan's power will increase' he explained to me, chuckling when he spotted my awestruck expression. 'In any case boy, the Sharingan is an extremely powerful weapon in the hands of the Uchiha and can take many years of intense physical and mental training until it awakens to the point of physical manifestation. Yet' he hesitated, seeming to carefully reconsider his words, 'you've activated it at the youngest age in the history of the Uchiha. It seems that you are a prodigy after all'

I couldn't believe my ears, after all this time father was finally complimenting me. That was a shock, however, he kept using 'boy' when addressing me.

' _This is probably his way of stopping me from getting carried away_ ' I thought to myself silently, still reeling in the shock of being named a prodigy.

'Although' father continued 'to ensure that you properly live up to your new nickname I am going to start training you personally from now on'. That instantly killed my mood.

 _'_ _He's going to kill me with this'_ I started to think whilst dreading what he classed as 'training'.

'Now get some rest, I'll send someone to retrieve you in the morning' he stated as he rose from his sitting position and exited from the room, not waiting to hear my reply.

As soon as I heard the door close I began to strip off into the simple pair of boxers I was wearing under my robe before lying back down in my bed on the left side of the room and re-pulling the bed covers over my half naked form. 'Tomorrow is going to drag' I thought as I closed my eyes and re-drifted off back to sleep.

A splitting pain, caused by a kick to my ribs, woke me the following morning. I turned to look up at who was the culprit, only to spot what looked like a bald ogre. It was Ha.

'What's the big idea you dumb bald prick?! I demanded whilst rising to my feet and squaring up to him, whilst trying to make myself look bigger than I was. Whilst Ha was broader and a whole lot stronger, I was moderately taller than him.

He started to laugh deeply and heavily at my demands and attempt at provocation, his wailing shrieks of deep laughter heavily filled the air. ' _Man, I hate this prick'_ I thought silently as my anger beginning to flare up.

'Awh that's just precious. Daddy's little lap dog thinks he's a big boy now' Ha managed to squeeze out between his gasps of rib crushing laughter, before he managed to put on a somewhat serious expression before he continued 'come on. Daddy dearest has requested that you meet him on Training Ground 1 immediately and that I am to escort you there safely' he grumbled before leaving the room to wait outside. His distain of having spending time with me was clear, although he would never betray a direct order from father.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, ' _Training Ground 1 huh. I guess he really was serious about training me then_ ' I gasped in heavy anticipation whilst I began to think properly about it. For the clan, there were multiple training grounds for the Uchiha fighters to properly hone their abilities to the perfection and beyond. There was a total of over 50 Training Grounds. On the contrary, it was common knowledge to the members of the clan that Training Grounds 2-10 where were reserved to be shared between the elite members in the clan, whilst the other 40+ grounds could be used for any members of the clan. However, Training Ground 1 was the single blatant exception. This was because it was reserved solely for the head of the clan. In this case, it was the place where father would go whenever he wished to escape from the confines of his office for a few hours or where he would prepare himself for the various clan battles he would eventually lead.

I walked over to the cupboard, already knowing what outfit I needed to wear as I opened the door. My hand went straight to the back and pulled out what looked like an exact copy of my father's battle armour, although it was in a smaller size. This was a gift from him for my 7th birthday as he thought it would help to 'inspire' me through training and battle, as it would be a constant reminder of who I am fighting for. ' _Because that was the reason he gave it to me, it's probably the best time to wear it'_ I though putting the standard black robe on, before I began attempting to properly attach the armour plates over my body. When I thought that the armour was applied properly, I began to fasten my sandals, before I finally left the room. As I was leaving, I made sure that my hair was still stuck in the style I had left it in last night.

Upon exiting the room, I found Ha leaning against the opposite wall. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be lightly dosing. _'I didn't take that long'_ I thought, whilst slowly beginning to get annoyed at the bald man, so I launched a swift kick at his legs. The point of this was to swipe his legs out from beneath him, but unfortunately, he saw this coming and jumped to avoid. I wasn't surprised as I knew that he wasn't really sleeping. When he landed, he opened his eyes slowly before gesturing for me to follow him with a flick of his head.

I started to follow Ha whilst thinking deeply to myself as to be honest, I was secretly very excited for today. I'd never been to Training Ground 1 before and I'd never even seen what father was truly capable of. The most I'd have ever seen of father was the first and last time when I went into combat against the Senju clan. Father had wiped out nearly half of their troops single handily with simple fire jutsus before they retreated. I knew then that my dream was to be a shinobi worthy of being both his equal and son and that if I was ever going to master the fire style it would be due to his efforts alone.

As we exited the house, we passed by the barracks which housed various other clan members. We passed by some of them although their health conditions seemed to vary drastically. Some of the members were simply injured, other were being carried around on stretchers and others seemed to be the perfect example of health. As Ha and I walked by, I couldn't help but hear the whispering from the other members. However, when I turned to look at them, they would either turn away from me or just greet me with a hate filled stares.

 _'_ _Don't let them get to you, they're all just jealous'_ I attempted to reassure myself as I sped up in the attempt to catch up with Ha, who had managed to get ahead by quite a large distance. We continued our walk-in silence and after what seemed like an eternity of walking forwards, Ha turned left to walk through a large patch of bushes.

' _What the hell is he doing now_? I questioned myself before deciding it was probably best not to lose him as I continued following. As we travelled through the bushes I started following him closely as I was unsure whether if he was trying to get me lost or if he had just lost his mind, ' _not that he had much of one to begin with in the first place'_ I thought whilst stifling a quiet giggle. We continued walking east before taking a series of sharp turns until we began to approach what looked to be a hidden clearing.

I was speechless, this clearing was both beautiful and extremely large. In it there was a large waterfall, which fell downwards over a cliff. This seemed to result in a large sized lake being formed, both were a vibrant shade of bright blue. There also seemed to be an endless forest of strong brown oak trees surrounding the clearing, isolating it from the rest of the world. The trees seemed to vary in both size and shape, but they all seemed to look sturdy and strong none the less. The ground surrounding the entire area seemed to be a mix of both grass and dirt, whilst there was a thin layer of ash which seemed to coat everything in the entire clearing.

 _'_ _This is probably due to the intensity of father's fire style training'_ I thought whilst beginning to get giddy again under the premise that training with father could help me to become this strong. However, I was very confused. Father was not here. Well, that's what I assumed until I heard a shout from what seemed to be inside of the waterfall.

' **Fire style, Fire Ball Jutsu'** as a vicious ball of flames erupted from the waterfall. This cut off the entire flow of the falling water also sending up a high amount of steam into the air which filled the entire training area and seemed to act as a smokescreen. By the time the steam had faded, Ha had left and instead father was standing in his place. He seemed to glance up and down at my outfit before allowing a small smirk to pass his lips. This was only for an instance but it was long enough for me to notice. What caught me off guard was when father began to reach behind him into the small brown pouch that he liked to keep on the back of his belt, and he seemed to pull out what appeared to be 4 medium sized circle stickers. The stickers seemed to have what appeared to be the Uzumaki clan logo on them, whilst written on them was the word 'zero'. Although, I knew that there was something strange about them as I began to look at him weirdly. Father clearly noticed this.

'These are going to be the first step to your training. These are chakra weights. They were made especially for improving strength and muscular endurance by your mother. She made a pair for me and a pair for both you and your brother for when I deemed you both ready to be trained. Now, these will respond to the amount of chakra that you put into them and will increase in weight depending, you will always know how much they weigh as the zero stated on the seals will change to show their exact weight. From now on, you're not going to take them off without my permission' father started to instruct as he handed the seals to me. 'I want you to place on each limb, and then I want you to channel your chakra towards them, and don't say you can't because both No and Shīrudo have both told me how excellent your control over your chakra is. I'll tell you when to stop increasing the weight'

I sighed, father had me caught in a corner and he knew it. I placed 2 seals on my forearms and the other 2 on the backs of my calves. Once I was certain they were on securely, I began to focus my chakra on those parts of my body. I watched as the seals showed how heavy the chakra weights were becoming, but father still refused to say when to stop. The weight kept increasing from 1KG all the way to 20KG on all limbs before father decided that was enough.

'Now then' he began booming again 'you are to increase the weight by 5KG every week until I say otherwise, you understand? He questioned me. I swallowed and managed to nod my head, struggling to stay on my feet as the weights were slowly beginning to pull me downwards. He took a long glance at me before continuing 'from now on we will meet here at 7am daily and train your body to improve your natural fitness. This will include your strength, stamina and speed before we break for lunch. Then after lunch we will train your Sharingan whilst focusing on some minor chakra control. Finally, after dinner we will focus on your fire style. Do you understand? He asked in his authority tone, I nodded my head before a devilish look appeared on my father's face. 'Good. Now let's get started then' he demanded whilst laughing silently.

(TIMESKIP)

'Alright that's enough for today' father finally decided. It had been hours, I think, since we'd started to train and to say it was intense would be an understatement. ' _I knew father was insane, but that training is just inhuman'_ I complained to myself before collapsing on my back, whilst taking in massive breaths of air. I felt like I hadn't been able to breathe properly all day, but I guess I had these stupid weight seals to thank for that.

First, he decided that I needed to warm up by running around the whole clearing 10 times before climbing the waterfall, then I had to complete what looked to be an insane fitness circuit which included push-ups, sit-ups and squats, my body was ready to fall apart after that alone. Then after lunch we moved into utilising my Sharingan more, however we spent the most of that time focusing on activating it at will and at a faster time upon each activation, for if it wasn't fast it 'wasn't suitable for combat' according to father. Although after I was unable to activate my Sharingan due to fatigue, after promising to try harder tomorrow, he began teaching me how to use my chakra to help walk up trees, hang from branches upside down and how to literally walk across water. This was easily the most relaxed training that I had received all day, this was because of my amazing chakra control so I was quick at managing to pick these techniques up, much to fathers' pleasure. Due to this being so easy, I was quite upset though when we stopped for dinner. Finally, after dinner, we started training my fire style. This took place within the cave hidden in the waterfall, this was due to father wanting to increase the strength of my fire style by giving me the task of cutting off the flow of the waterfall using the basic fire style jutsu taught to all members of the Uchiha clan, the fire ball jutsu.

This went horribly though. At first, I was unable to properly fuse the chakra properly within myself to create the chakra needed for ninjutsu. Then I had to learn the signs, which I struggled with heavily. My hands were never quick nor nimble, this seemed to hinder my progress as father wanted me to quickly flip through the signs and he refused to allow me to attempt the jutsu until my hand speed was appropriate. Eventually, after practising the hand signs at least over 20 times, father finally let me attempt the technique. Although, I'd rather he didn't. This was because the first fireball I ever shot was pitiful to say the least. The fireball was the size of a gumball at best. After many multiple failed attempts, I finally managed to make a fireball capable of causing steam to appear from collision with the waterfall. It wasn't enough to break through it yet nor was it any larger than my torso, but it was a start. Father had seemed pleased before ordering me back to the spot where we had started.

He seemed to notice me lying in a disordered heap and must have been feeling tired as well, as he decided to join me. Although he opted to sit in a somewhat orderly fashion on his knees instead of simply sprawling out on the floor like I had done.

'You've managed to exceed my expectations for today. Not only did you manage to climb the waterfall with weights, you also managed to successfully walk across water and semi-master the basic fire style technique taught to the Uchiha. Now, we need to touch up on it for the next few days to perfect its potency before I can begin to teach you the next technique. I struggle to admit it, but I must admit you have surprised me heavily today and I'm proud of you for it' he admitted, seeming to get the praise uttered quickly.

I started to blush uncontrollably upon hearing this. ' _Calm down, CALM DOWN_ ' I mentally screamed at myself to control my excitement. I never thought the day where he would acknowledge me would come, never mind he personally train me. Especially with all the clan business going on….

'Father? I asked, whilst sitting up I took his nod as a sign to continue 'who is looking after the clan business if you're out here training me?

He laughed loudly in response to my question 'why No of course. Who else am I supposed to put in charge, besides, it's not as if we're in any immediate danger anymore'

I was confused by this. ' _What does he mean, the Senju are still out there, surely he's not suggesting that we've surrendered after all the lives lost_ ' I thought whilst a silent anger was starting to brew.

'What about the Senju, are they not a threat anymore' I muttered coldly, remembering all the members we'd lost to them. All the family we had lost to them.

'About that. We've made an alliance together and as a sign of peace between us we're also going to begin construction on a village together. The three of us' father explained, whilst muttering his entire response, although the last part was the feintest of all.

'What do you mean 'the three of us'' I questioned harder, deep down I knew the answer, but simply refused to believe it.

'Your mother has remarried. To Hashirama' father muttered whilst looking down at the ground, unable to meet my gaze, his usually aura of invincibility and harsh discipline seemed to betray him and disappear, leaving behind what appeared to be a broken man.

I was furious. That woman walks out on us two years ago, refuses to give a straight reason why and instead decided to drag me into the firing line just to lower the impact of her leaving would have on both clans. Upon looking at father, I saw the true damage and it made me realize something ' _he never hated me, this is simply the damage that woman has caused to my family_ ' I thought darkly as I remembered the brief explanation father had given me about the Sharingan before and I closed my eyes like we had practised earlier, whilst beginning to focus all the chakra left in my body within them. If father noticed this he failed to say anything. After a few minutes of doing this, I reopened my eyes, to spot my father staring at me intensely.

'2 tomoe already in each eye. I have never seen progress anywhere like this before. A 7-year-old has awakened the second stage of the Sharingan even though there are veteran fighters who are still struggling to advance it' he muttered before physically flinching when I decided to set my gaze upon him.

'You call yourself our leader and hide behind your title of the 'greatest' Uchiha ever, but when it comes down to it, you're just a coward' I sneered at him. ' _Come on, take the bait'_ I pleaded in my head.

'Just who are you calling a coward here, boy' father growled, his usual hardened persoonia beginning to reappear as he rose to his feet attempting to look over me, getting over his fear of my Sharingan by activating his own, 3 tomoe already circling his iris.

I stood up as I continued 'You'll ignore your eldest child, practically forsaking him by doing so, for your youngest one and yet you have the atrocity to praise your eldest when he awakens the Sharingan. Then complain and strop when your ex-wife marries your greatest rival, practically rolling over, promising them everything they ever wanted. What happened to the Uchiha being the supreme clan. You, Madara, are nothing but a spineless hypocrite, stating that you can't be seen with 'weak' offspring, yet where is my inspiration to be strong. I certainly don't see any from my father, maybe I should look to the Senju for strength. Maybe mother did make the right choice after all! I knew I had hit a nerve when I had simply decided to speak out against him, whilst my last couple of comments had most probably ripped his nervous system out entirely and killed his pride.

Father started to chuckle lightly, before building it up into a deep powerful laugh. 'So, its power you wish to observe' his voice was expressionless and cold. Just like usual, however, I knew that I wasn't going to like where this was going. 'You think just because you're the youngest Uchiha to unlock the Sharingan it makes you a hot shot now. That you're the top-dog, now right? Wrong! I could feel the temperature around me drop harshly just as his hand shot out and grabbed me by my throat. 'You don't even know what real power is yet' he stated as he closed his eyes, before suddenly re-opening them. This caused me to gasp, I'd never seen such a pattern in the Sharingan. I tried to retort, but my words failed me when I noticed a massive blue skeletal figure beginning to manifest around father. 'This is true power, power that you're nowhere near currently' he stated before slacking his grip and letting me drop to the floor.

'Prove your strength then' I demanded when I had regained my breath. This caused a puzzled look to cross father's face but I knew he was listening so I continued 'train me, just like today for at least another 5 months. Make me stronger. Strong enough to crush all those in my way. Then challenge Hashirama and kill him, that would be a fitting way of proving your superiority to all who oppose our clan and especially to that that woman. A fitting revenge for abandoning us, right?'

He grinned maliciously as his usual air of discipline and authority began to return. 'Now back to the house and rest. Tomorrows training is at a higher intensity and will continue to be' he stated with a sense of pride in his tone. I smiled, knowing that he'd taken my words to heart and that he was onboard with my plan. I knew father would act upon them, now all what was needed was patience. As we began our walk back to the house little did I know at the time, that these next 5 months were going to be the worst months I would ever experience in my life.


End file.
